michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Jackson Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the wiki guys! It's pretty obvious that you all are extreme fans of the King and want to help out to build this wiki up. Well sure, you are all welcome. But on that note, in order maintain peace, in order to have a civilized community over here, we need rules. A LOT of rules, thanks to the ever-present disruptive forces in the world. General Rules Below are a bunch of rules you absolutely must follow in order to survive here. Any violation of these rules, and I will see to it that you get kicked out permanently. Go on, check out the survival tips: *'This is Michael Jackson Wiki. Any form of content that is completely unrelated to the King, will be removed.' *'Do not blank content pages and fill them with gibberish. Continuous trashing of articles will have you banished for life. So BEWARE!' *'Only add information that is confirmed to be true or proven. Adding your own beliefs on a particular page, especially if the beliefs are false or unproven, may lead to you receiving a warning. If you persist on doing so, you will in effect, be blocked.' *'Don't just edit just for the sake of getting badges. ' *'Be nice to everybody. Even if you have enemies down here.' *'Avoid slurring vandals, and rather inform an admin to get your issues sorted out. Remember, vandals will be vandals, they can lash out on you for personal vengeance.' *'If you face any form of harassment, PLEASE inform an admin, so we can sort things out and block that person.' *'Don't force your opinions on another person. Remember, not everyone thinks the amazing way you do!' *'Do NOT talk back or insult an admin. Keep in mind that we are here for the better of this community and we know what's right and what isn't.' *'The comments section promotes freedom of speech and expression of one's opinions. Don't destroy the beauty of that by writing random trash. ' *'The comments section on any article page is for discussion on that topic, and that topic only. Out of subject comments will be removed. The chat is for chatting people!' *'Do NOT use profane or obscene language at all. MJ has a lot of li'l too fans ya know!' *'Avoid adding images or videos that depict ''mature ''content. Try to avoid this even if it is relevant to the article.' *'Do NOT create pages that expand on YOUR affection or fandom towards the King of Pop. Forums and blogs are there for a reason people.' *'A wiki is a helpful database of information about a particular subject. You can by no means, communicate with a person who is the subject of an article. To prove my point, I mean if you want to communicate with Janet Jackson, just go to her twitter page and leave a message why don't ya?' *'Having an edit war with a user? Inform an admin and sort out those grudges.' Violation Penalties When you are so unfortunate, as to violate one of the rules, at first you shall receive a message from an admin, kindly telling you your mistake and asking you not to do so again. The next time you do this you'll receive a second not-so-kind message, threatening to block you. Third time lucky? Well, well, we shall be more than delighted to block you! Note: Also take into consideration that deleting a warning message will also result in a block. :Block durations are subject to constant change without prior notice. ---- *'First block: 1 month' *'Second Block: 3 months' *'Third Block: 6 months' *'Fourth Block: Eternity' Block Criteria In case you have no idea about the various reasons why people are blocked, proceed reading. *Violating the aforementioned rules of this community. *Spam *Vandalism *Abusing other users *Excessive usage of obscene and profane language *Unacceptable username or user image